Look At Us Now
by Be Your Wonderwall
Summary: Andromeda is Nick and Jeff's best friend. She meets Sebastian at a Warblers party and he turns her world upside down.
1. Hippies and Hipsters

Andromeda ran up to Jeff and jumped on him making him catch her legs, "JEFF!"

"Hey! Android! I missed you so much!" Jeff whispered in her hair ignoring the looks the Dalton boys were giving them. He couldn't imagine what it looked like; a girl wearing really short shorts was straddling Jeff.

"I missed you too! Where's Nick?" Andromeda asked burying her face in Jeff's shoulder.

"Making up his homework. He was really sick a few days ago," Jeff explained dropping her legs.

"Aw. He's okay now?" Andromeda asked softly.

"Yeah. Lets go back to our dorm..." Jeff suggested pulling her away from the doors.

He led her to his dorm where he found Nick furiously writing and Andromeda went and sat on his lap, "Ay, Nickkkky!"

"Hey... This makeup work is kicking my butt," Nick replied sighing.

Andromeda frowned kissing his cheek, "Want some help?"

"I want a break..." Nick murmured gently pushing Andromeda off his lap so he could stand up and stretch.

"Well, I have a lot to tell you guys," Andromeda told them smiling.

"Alright. Wanna do it over coffee or does it need to be done in here?" Jeff asked sitting on his bed.

"In here, please," Andromeda replied her voice quiet.

"Aren't you cold?" Nick asked changing the subject.

"Nah." Andromeda was staring at her feet and Nick pulled her over to sit by Jeff.

"What happened with Jacob?" Jeff asked looking at Andromeda.

Andromeda shot him a look signaling that she wasn't going to stalk about it, "Later, Jeff. Well, I got a solo today."

"That's amazing! Could we, maybe, hear it?" Jeff asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Andromeda replied.

_Recently I've been,_  
><em>Hopelessly reaching<em>  
><em>Out for this guy,<em>  
><em>Who's out of this world.<em>  
><em>Believe me.<em>

_He's got a girlfriend_  
><em>She drives me round the bend<em>  
><em>Cos she's 23<em>  
><em>she's in the marines<em>  
><em>She'd kill me<em>

_But so many nights now_  
><em>I find myself thinking about him now.<em>

_'Cause obviously,_  
><em>He's out of my league<em>  
><em>But how can I win<em>  
><em>He keeps draggin' me in and<em>  
><em>I know I never will be good enough for her.<em>

_No, no_  
><em>Never will be good enough for him.<em>

_Gotta escape now_  
><em>Get on a plane now. yeah<em>  
><em>Off to L.A and that's where I'll stay, for two years.<em>

_I'll put it behind me(I'll put it behind me)_  
><em>Go to a place where he can't find me, oh.<em>

_'Cause obviously,_  
><em>He's out of my league,<em>  
><em>I'm wastin' my time<em>  
><em>'Cause he'll never be mine<em>  
><em>I know i never will be good enough for him.<em>  
><em>No, no<em>  
><em>Never will be good enough for him<em>

_He's outta my hands_  
><em>And I never know where I stand<em>  
><em>Cos I'm not good enough for him<em>  
><em>He's good enough for him (for him, for him)<em>

_'Cause obviously,_  
><em>He's out of my league,<em>  
><em>I'm wastin' my time<em>  
><em>'Cause he'll never be mine<em>  
><em>I know i never will be good enough for him.<em>

_He's out of my league,_  
><em>How can I win,<em>  
><em>He keeps draggin' me in,<em>  
><em>I know I never will be good enough for him.<em>

_He's out of my league,_  
><em>I'm wasting my time,<em>  
><em>'Cause he'll never be mine,<em>  
><em>And I know I,<em>  
><em>Never will be good enough for him<em>  
><em>No, no<em>  
><em>Never will be good enough for him<em>

Jeff was freaking out like a fangirl, "YOU GET TO SING MCFLY?"

"Yes!" Andromeda giggled as he picked her up and spun her around.

Nick smiled as he laid back on the bed looking stressed out. Andromeda wiggled out of Jeff's grasp and laid by Nick resting her head on his chest, "What's wrong, my wonderful best friend?"

"I'm stressed," Nick replied simply slinging an arm around Andromeda.

Nick and Jeff had a very intimate relationship with Andromeda so things like this, which other people thought was strange, they thought was normal. Nick and Andromeda had fallen asleep in bed together and didn't think anything of it other than, "Holy crap! We were tired."

"About what?" Andromeda asked snuggling closer to his warm body.

"Home, school, Warblers... Life. Everything," Nick replied making Andromeda frown.

"What's wrong at home?" Andromeda asked gently.

"My dad," Nick explained closing his eyes.

Andromeda sighed knowing Nick wouldn't want to talk about it so she rolled over and hugged him, "I love you, Nickkkkkyyyy!"

"I love you too, Android," Nick told her smiling.

Jeff tackled the two and yelled, "I WANT IN! I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO!"

Andromeda laughed and gasped, "JEFF! GET. OFF."

Jeff rolled off her and she grinned. The trio was glad to be together at that moment; they felt like they were safe.

* * *

><p>"Android! Wake up! We have to go!" Nick exclaimed shaking his friend.<p>

"Wha?" Andromeda asked sitting up.

"We gotta go! We have a Warbler partay at Blaine's house! Well, we're not going but I figured you'd want to get dressed," Nick teased pulling her out of bed.

"Thanks!" She grabbed her duffel and went into the bathroom where a half naked Jeff was singing into his hairbrush.

Jeff's cheeks flushed bright red, "Uh... Um..."

"Oh, my sweet Jeffery. Put a shirt on and get out!" Jeff grabbed his plaid shirt and buttoned his jeans as Andromeda shoved him out of the bathroom.

Andromeda stripped out of her shorts, tank top, and underwear pulling new clothes out of her bag. She pulled on her yellow underwear and bra on before pulling on a bright colored tribal print maxi skirt. She pulled a white tank top and let her hair out of the bun. She brushed the waves out and let her hair lay on her chest before slipping on her Egyptian style sandals. She put in her long purple feather earrings and slipped her thick bangles on before exiting to find Jeff fully clothed and Nick finishing up his homework.

"I've always loved your style," Jeff commented tying his Converse.

"Why?" Andromeda laughed.

"You can go from being athletic to a total Bohemian look. I love the Bohemian look," Jeff replied grinning.

"Well, thanks!"

* * *

><p>Andromeda, Jeff, and Nick arrived at Blaine's house and he opened the door, "Hey guys! Andromeda! I'm glad you made it!"<p>

Blaine waved them in and they found a bunch of the Warblers drinking out of red cups obviously half drunk. Andromeda wrinkled her nose, "I'm not drinking."

"Suit yourself." Nick and Jeff ran off to find some of their guy friends and Andromeda shook her head finding a seat next to a boy with brown hair and a sour look on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Andromeda asked taking in his style; dark wash jeans, pink dress shirt, blue and pink tie, and salt and pepper cardigan.

"This alcohol sucks," the boy replied.

"I wouldn't know," Andromeda told him.

"You don't drink? What are you a hippie?" the boy demanded harshly eyeing her outfit.

"Uh. No." Andromeda narrowed her eyes, "I'm Andromeda."

"Sebastian. You're a total hippie," Sebastian told her holding out his hand.

She took his hand and shook it, "Then that makes you a hipster."

"Ew. I hate that word," Sebastian explained.

"Why?"

"I don't like being labeled."

"Than don't label me."

"I don't like other people labeling me, I love labeling other people."

"You're kind of a jerk."

"And you're kind of a hippe."

"I'm not a friggin' hippie!"

"So you say."

"Ugh."

"Nah. You love it."

"Love what?"

"Me."

"Your arrogance? Jerkiness?"

"Totally."

"You're a total arrogant jerk."

"I've heard that before."

"And?"

"They ended up in bed with me."

"Um, ew. Promiscuous, much?"

"Totally."

"You got AIDS yet?"

"Nah. I'm always their first."

"Ew."

"Virgin, I take it?"

"I don't think that is any of your business. I don't even know your last name."

"Smythe. And really? I would have thought Nick or Jeff would have-"

"THAT IS DISGUSTING! THEY'RE MY BEST FRIENDS!"

"Are you kidding? I saw you straddling him!"

"That's different."

"How so?"

"We're very intimate."

"Nah. You guys just like to touch."

"Gross."

"You totally love him."

"He's my best friend."

"So?"

"We aren't like that."

"You say that now."

"I'm going to find Nick."


	2. Put Me Down!

"Come on, Android!" Jeff slurred pulling on her wrist.

"No, Jeff. Jeff!" Andromeda pulled away from her drunk friend as he he pulled her back, "Why not?"

Andromeda couldn't answer; he pulled her into a kiss. She was surprised and pulled away running outside. She was followed by Sebastian, the only other sober person at the party. He sat by her on Blaine's porch and she glared at him, "What?"

"I do have a heart. I wasn't gonna let you cry out here alone," Sebastian replied softly.

"Who said I was going to cry?" Andromeda demanded biting her lip.

"You're best friend just kissed you... I think I would cry," Sebastian teased trying to make her laugh.

"Whatever," Andromeda told him looking at her feet.

"I think I may call you 'Maxi' now," Sebastian made another lame attempt at making her laugh.

"I'll have to think of a clever nickname for you," Andromeda countered smiling lightly.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, "Fine. You wanna ditch and go get some coffee? Unless you want to stay here-"

"Yes! Let me go tell Nick..." Andromeda got up and went inside to find Nick dancing with Wesley's girlfriend and Wesley looked angry.

"Uh, Nick! Come here! I'm going to get coffee, call when you want to leave," Andromeda kissed his cheek lightly and went back out to find Sebastian leaning against his car.

"Ready?" Sebastian grinned opening the door for her.

* * *

><p>"What would you like, Maxi?" Sebastian asked holding out his credit card.<p>

"No! I'll pay!" Andromeda replied pulling her wallet from her messenger bag.

"I'm the man; I'll pay. Now, what do you want?" Sebastian pushed her hand away.

"Fine. Mint mocha." Andromeda crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aw, why so determined?" Sebastian asked nudging her with his elbow.

"I'm independent," Andromeda clenched her jaw.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hippie," Sebastian muttered.

"I-uh-Hipster!" Andromeda stuttered.

"Whatever. Here." Sebastian handed her the coffee and they sat down at a booth.

She sipped her coffee and her bangles fell down her arm making a loud clanking noise, "EH. Loud. Hippie. Bracelet. Noise."

"Sebastian, you irk me," Andromeda replied softly.

"As you do me," Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

Andromeda rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee as Sebastian spoke, "So, what is a girl doing at a Dalton party?"

"I'm staying with Nick and Jeff this weekend and they brought me," Andromeda replied simply.

"Oh. Well, if you ever need a break from those hooligans I'm rooming over in the north wing. Room seven," Sebastian grinned.

"Ew. That's the other side of the school."

"It's an offer, Maxi dear."

"Whatever."

"Hmmmm, playing hard to get, I see?"

"Aren't you gay?"

"I'm... Any gender that will sleep with me."

"Then tonight you must be gay because I don't sleep with guys."

"You're a lesbian?"

"Um. No. I meant... Not right now."

"Ha."

Andromeda dropped her gaze, "I wonder how much Nick and Jeff have drank."

"They're probably drunk out of their minds."

"Yeah. I know."

"They'll be fine. It was probably wor-" Sebastian cut himself off.

"What?"

"Nevermind."

Andromeda rolled her eyes and kicked him under the table, "What, Sebastian?"

"Eh. We kinda do this every weekend."

"YOU'RE TELLING ME THEY GET DRUNK EVERY WEEKEND?"

"Just the past two."

"Ugh. I'm going to kill them."

"Hippie?"

"That's a pacifist."

"Same difference."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!

"Yes!"

"Sebastian Smythe, I think we may be good friends."

* * *

><p><strong>2 Months Later<strong>

"SEBASTIAN!" Andromeda squealed as he threw her over his shoulder.

"Hmm?" Sebastian replied closing the door to his dorm.

Sebastian set her down and she looked disoriented, "Well, now I have a headache!"

"Not my problem," Sebastian said sarcastically.

"You are such a jerk," Andromeda told him sitting on her desk.

"And you're sweaty and gross," Sebastian teased dropping his bag on his bed.

"You texted me and told me to come right after practice! Not my fault!" Andromeda replied setting her bag on the floor.

"You could have warned me! Coulda been like, "Hey, I'm sweaty. Can it wait?' but no. You let me pick you up and get your sweat all over my blazer. Now, I'm going to have to do laundry tonight and tonight isn't laundry ni-" Andromeda rolled her eyes and began, "I have practice everyday! You should know this!"

"I don't keep track of your schedule."

"I know that you have Lacrosse practice everyday!"

"So? I didn't know you had gymnastics everyday!"

"I have it all day! Well, I take a break for schooling but-"

"The joys of being elite."

"I have fun!"

"I'm sure those guys aren't looking at you provocatively at _all_."

"Whatever."

Andromeda had sweatpants on over her pink and purple leotard, and a sweatshirt on also. She did a homeschool program through McKinley, which made her eligible for the clubs so she joined glee club. Practices were after gymnastics.

"I changing." Andromeda went into his bathroom and stripped off her leotard. She pulled a tank top on and then her sweats back on. She walked out and sat by Sebastian on his bed, "Speaking of Lacrosse, how is it?"

"Fun. I love it," Sebastian replied looking at her.

"I'm glad. I should go see Jeffery and Nicky-"

"Jeffery and Nicky?"

"Yupp."

"Alright. I'll see you later?"

"You'll see me later."

Andromeda grabbed her bag and excited Sebastian's room walking until she reached the opposite side of the campus and knocked on Nick and Jeff's door. Nick opened it and hugged her, "Android! I've missed you!"

"ANDROID!" Jeff exclaimed joining the hug,

"I've missed you guys so much!" Melody exclaimed as they entered their room.

She laid on Jeff's bed and Jeff laid next to her, "Whatcha ya doing here?"

"Sebastian wanted to see me and I decided to come see you two hooligans too," Andromeda teased as Jeff pulled her against him.

"Oh. Well, we're glad you're here," Nick told her.

"I'm glad to be here with you," Andromeda smiled as Nick laid on her other side.

She let her two best friends hold her for a while before deciding she needed to leave, "I gotta go guys."

Andromeda kissed both their cheeks and hugged them both grin, "I love you, Nick. Love you, Jeff."

"Love ya, Android!" they chorused.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Obviously the stuff about a homeschooling program is made up but... It helps the structure of my story so I made it up! <strong>


End file.
